


Always

by HeylelAndGoldenWings



Series: The Avenger Babies [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcoholism, Crying, Daddy!Steve, Little!Tony, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Papa!Bucky, Sad!Tony, Sex, bucky and steve have sex, bucky is oblivious and mean, he doesn't mean to be mean, tony doens't join, tony thinks bucky is gonna leave ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeylelAndGoldenWings/pseuds/HeylelAndGoldenWings
Summary: Natasha and Bucky... are friends.  And in their time together, Bucky forgets that he has another baby to take care of, too.





	Always

As it turns out, Natalia Romanova was a little. Which the Avengers hadn’t known, until one day, about two weeks ago, when she had come stumbling down the stairs, sobbing her eyes out, asking for her Daddy. 

Said Daddy was not there. 

Said Daddy had to do things for SHIELD. 

Clint, still in big headspace, had gently explained this to her. Once she realized she was Not Getting Her Daddy, she had latched onto Bucky and had not let go. When Tony tried to get close and play with her, she had unhelpfully shoved him away (which resulted in one upset baby and one upset toddler.). Steve and Bruce had a little more luck, but just barely, and Thor was off at the zoo with Loki. 

And so, here they were. 

***

Bucky smiles a little helplessly down at Tony. “Sorry, baby. I have to go take care of Tasha.”

Tony forces a smile and nods, pecking Bucky’s cheek in an attempt to act Okay. “Yep. Have fun, Buck. Remember to tell Natasha that she looks pretty.” 

Bucky bites his lip nervously. Tony is acting wayyy to okay. But, fine, Bucky isn’t about to start complaining. 

“Okay. Bye, sugar.”

Tony waves goodbye, then promptly slams the door the second Bucky is out. 

He turns to his Daddy, burying his face in Steve’s chest and groaning in frustration. Steve rubs his back. “Hey, honey. He’ll be back soon.”

Tony just shrugs. He doesn’t want soon. He wants now. He looks up to his Daddy, about to ask the question that’s been bothering him this whole time: is Papa gonna leave us for Natasha? But it just comes out as a pitiful little whine. 

Steve sighs, but says no more. He just grabs Tony’s hand and leads him to the living room. He pops a paci into his baby’s mouth, then makes sure he’s comfortable before asking JARVIS to turn on the TV. 

 

***

Bucky watches Natasha and Clint carefully. He realizes that they’re both much easier to handle than Tony is (and oh shit, now Bucky feels guilty) but at the same time…. they’re not his babies. He starts missing Tony five minutes in. Damn. He needs to get ahold of himself. 

Natasha reaches out and grabs his hand without saying anything. Bucky squeezes gently, before leaning back to watch Clint more closely. Clint squeals indignantly and pulls at the Thor doll’s hair. Bucky has to hold back a laugh. 

“Uncle Bucky, play with us!” Clint finally yelps, tossing a Bucky toy to Bucky. Bucky catches it easily with one hand.

Natasha lets go of his hand and reaches for the Iron Man toy. She pokes it suspiciously before grinning and throwing it gently at Clint. Clint giggles and throws the Thor doll to her. 

Let the games begin, Bucky thinks. 

***

Tony stares at the pile of toys in front of him. He really doesn’t want to use them, because, yuck, toys are boring. Also… they remind him too much of his everyday life. Fighting villains and stuff. Not fun. 

He sniffles and shoves them away. Daddy is busy making lunch, Papa is still with Natasha and Clint. Okay. It’s okay. Tony doesn’t mind. It’s fine. 

Except it’s not. He curls up on himself and presses his head to his knees, body shaking with the effort not to cry. Sometimes he hates being little. He cries too much. He’s too needy. He wears diapers. He can’t get any work done. His Great Sense of Fashion goes down the drain. 

Tony lets out a hollow sob. He wants Papa. He wants Papa so much. 

“Baby?” His Daddy calls. “Hey, shh, it’s okay.” Suddenly he’s being scooped up by strong hands, and he’s being pressed to his Daddy’s chest. “What’s wrong?”

“Papa’s gonna leave us for Tasha!” He wails, clutching onto Daddy’s shirt and sobbing loudly. “Don’t want him to leave!”

Daddy says nothing for a long moment, just scowls, and Tony wonders if he’s made him mad. “Sorry, I’m sorry,” he begins to stutter out.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Daddy sighs. “I’m not angry at you. I’m just angry at Papa. I’ll talk to him when he gets back, okay?” Daddy kisses his head and stands up, still holding him. “Now, let’s get you fattened up.”

Tony giggles at that, and allows his Daddy to wipe his tears away as he sits in his chair. Daddy had made Tony some warm milk, and a ham sandwich. Tony doesn’t eat much of it, just makes a mess, but Daddy only watches fondly. 

After lunch, Daddy sets Tony down for a nap. Tony falls asleep almost instantly, thoughts of Papa completely leaving his mind. 

***

Tony wakes to shouting. 

“He was crying, Bucky! He thinks you’re going to leave him.”

“I’m sorry! I fucking need to take care of them, okay? Who else is gonna do it?”

“But you have a responsibility here, and that’s Tony, for fucks sake, Buck. You should have seen him. He’s been through enough shit, people leaving him, he doesn’t need to feel like you’re gonna leave him, too.”

“I’m sorry, but Natasha and Clint are also my responsibilities.”

“You’re a fucking dick,” Steve laughs, humorlessly. “Fine. Go take care of your other responsibilities. Leave us, whatever.”

“Fuck you, Steve.”

“I’m sure you’d like to.”

There’s a muffled thud and Tony sighs. He’s not little anymore, and he can’t help but feel left out, even if he isn’t really in the mood for sex. Especially not with Bucky. He’s still pissed off, and he doesn’t really want to see Bucky right now. 

Tony clambers out of his crib and yanks off his pajamas and diaper, replacing them with real clothes (a sweater and some sweatpants). He peeks out the window, happy to see that it’s snowing, and makes his way to the kitchen to find a little something to drink. 

Bucky and Steve, no surprise, are going at it on the couch, but Tony manages to sneak past them. He grabs a bottle of tequila and pops that bitch open (a/n idk how tequila works).

He take a long drink, staring out of the kitchen into the living room, where loud grunts are coming from both Bucky and Steve. Tony figures there’s no need to be here, so he takes his tequila and makes his way to his workshop. 

When he’s there, he entertains himself by talking to JARVIS and drinking his alcohol. He wonders if Steve and Bucky are still going at it, or if they’ve stopped and are now wondering where he’s gone. If so, they’ve surely noticed the missing bottle of tequila. 

He’s in for it.

He doesn’t really care. 

He chucks the half empty bottle of tequila at the wall, listening with satisfaction as it shatters onto the floor. He doesn’t want to go upstairs, he doesn’t want to see Steve or Bucky, he just wants to be alone. 

 

Tony falls asleep on his couch.

He’ll deal with Bucky some other day. 

***

When Tony awakes, there’s a big bundle of blonde super soldier atop him. Bucky, bless his heart, is sleeping on the floor, where he very well belongs. Tony shoves at Steve. “Daddy,” he mutters, not meaning for it to slip out. It does, regardless, and he pouts pathetically. He doesn’t want to be little. He wants to be a big boy and yell at Papa for being a meanie. 

Daddy groans, but finally blinks open his eyes. “Heya, Tones,” he grumbles, struggling to get up without stepping on Bucky. “You drank,” he says matter-of-factly, one eyebrow raised. “You’re not supposed to drink.”

Tony sniffles, but doesn’t react further. “Papa’s a dick,” he said instead. “Head hurts.”

“Baby,” Steve sighs. “We don’t use that language while you’re in little space. C’mere. Daddy’ll make your head feel better.” He takes a seat, and Tony crawls onto his lap, straddling him and looking up at him with wide eyes. 

A hand is layed gently on his back, but it isn’t Daddy’s. It’s Papa’s. Tony scowls, but after a long moment of soothing back rubbing, he finally turns toward Papa, tears streaking his cheeks. “Papa, don want you to leave.”

Papa hums thoughtfully, scooping Tony up and away from his Daddy. “Aw, sweet thing. I’d never leave you. I’m sorry I was so mean. It won’t happen again, love.”

“Promise?” Tony asks hopefully, tugging at his Papa’s long hair.

“Of course. I’m here forever,” Bucky murmurs, planting a kiss on Tony’s head. “Always.”


End file.
